Gary Washington
Gary Washington aka. Nemphis (oder früher LiL eXe) ist ein Rapper aus dem VBT und JBB. Gary im VBT und JBB Gary Washington feierte seine VBT-Premiere im VBT 2011, benutzte damals allerdings noch den Namen Nemphis und erregte durch sein frühes Ausscheiden in Vorrunde 1 keine Aufmerksamkeit. Im Jahr darauf konnte er es ebenfalls nicht durch die Vorrunden schaffen und verlor in Vorrunde 2 gegen Der Alki. Nach einem Imagewechsel nahm er, nun unter dem Namen "Gary Washington" am VBT 2013 teil.Dort überlebte Gary zwar die Vorrunden, blieb aber doch relativ erfolglos und fiel nur einmal kurz auf, als er mit Mikz einen relativ "bekannten" Gegner besiegte. Anschließend nahm er als Unbekannter am JBB 2014 teil und konnte dort, dank seines einzigartigen Styles, einen Hype um sich auslösen. Seine Qualifikation erreichte 77,6% positive Bewertungen und so wurde er ins Turnier gewählt. Im 8tel-Finale traf er auf den schon sehr''' erfahrenen Rapper Das K-Element, und besiegte ihn eindeutig. Nach diesem ersten Sieg wurde er von vielen bereits als Favorit auf den Turniersieg angesehen und hatte außerdem einen Gastbeitrag in der Runde von Cashisclay gegen T-Jey, einem weiteren 8tel-Finale. Im Viertelfinale verlor er dann knapp gegen den späteren Drittplatzierten Aytee. Eigenschaften Gary Washington zeichnet sich größtenteils durch seinen Style aus, der ihm seine große Fanbase verschafft hat. Seine Stimme und Flow erinnern teils sehr an Rapper wie Chris Miles oder Dupash (letzterer machte ihm sogar die Hook in der Runde gegen Jott-Ha). Punchlinetechnisch hat sich Gary seit dem VBT, in welchem er noch nicht allzu versiert war, sehr gesteigert und erlangte dadurch eine Favoritenrolle im JBB. Gary Washington legt viel Wert auf eine gute Raptechnik. Er versucht öfters überdurchschnittlich viele Reime in seine Zeilen zu schreiben, was ihm auch gut gelingt. Gary Washingtons größter Kritikpunkt ist die Verständlichkeit, sowie der Vorwurf des Plagiats von Chris Miles und Lance Butters. Bestes Beispiel ist dabei das Battle gegen Jott-Ha, bei welchem beide Punkte ausführlich von der Jury dargelegt wurden. Sein Markenzeichen sind eine Brille sowie eine Kappe, welche er immer in seinen Videos (die größtenteils von hoher Qualität sind) trägt. Ein weiteres Markenzeichen von Gary sind dunkle Bandanas. Im JBB hat man ihn noch nie ohne Brille gesehen. Battles + Ergebnisse '''VBT 2011 (als Nemphis) * Vorrunde 1: Gegen LeXuZ (3:0 für LeXuZ) 'VBT 2012 (als Nemphis)' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Dave LyriX (Sieg für Nemphis durch Aufgabe) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Der Alki (5:0 für Der Alki) 'VBT 2013' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen KonTagA (9:3 für Gary Washington) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen mcp63 (7:1 für Gary Washington) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Mikz (8:11 für Gary Washington) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen Style.Z (12:10 für Gary Washington) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Jott-ha (15:10 für Jott-ha) 'JBB 2014' *8tel-Finale: Gegen Das K-Element (7:1 für Gary Washington) *4tel-Finale: Gegen Aytee (6:5 für Aytee) * BonusBattle 2: Gegen EnteTainment (3:2 für Gary Washington) Links Gary Washington auf Facebook Gary Washington auf YouTube Gary Washington auf Instagram Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Trivia *Sein Name könnte eine Anspielung auf die "King of Queens" Episode "Cowardly Lyin'" sein: Doug: There's a charge on here from the video store for GGW. That stands for Girls Gone Wild. Carrie: Uh huh. Doug: I was planning on telling you that stood for George Washington. Carrie: And what were you planning on telling me the middle G stood for? Doug: Gary Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Style Kategorie:JBB14